


To Be

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2018, M/M, collaring, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Thor grimaces at that. Mother was very serious about her lessons and those on the collar she held especially dear. Loki grabs the dark green leather collar, pulling it out. A warm pit begins to grow in his stomach. Thor isn’t like other Alphas. He’s always envied the few Asgardian Omegas and their collars. The security the profound love. Alphas have no need for them Thor. Kings have no need of them. That is what he was told. Over and over. To want it is wrong. His arms tingle as Loki circles around him. This could all be trick. Loki could stab him. But the leather goes around his neck. It’s soft. A comfort on his neck. A bit cold but it is much better than the pure gold one Frigga wore and the emerald one that Freya wore.





	To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Collaring

“No tricks,” Loki says hands holding a small wooden box, “No illusions. Just us.”

 

There is a rare moment of honesty in those green eyes as he holds it out to Thor. The blond god reaches out. His hands don’t shake, his heart doesn’t thud. He is not only an Alpha but the oldest son of Alpha Odin and now King of Asgard. A dying species. The wood is old. Worn. Loki has been holding on to this for a long time. He opens the lid and inhales sharply. There resting in old felt is a collar. Simple. Plain. Runes itched in dark ink.

 

“Frigga… mother… told me. Explained the collar around her neck. How Omegas are presented a collar by one who will love them forever,” they both ignore Loki's stumble over Frigga. The pain there still fresh.

 

“I think I remember that day. Mother was angry at you for once.”

 

Loki laughs, sadly, ruefully tilting his head and smiling sadly.

 

“I had the misfortune of laughing at her.”

 

Thor grimaces at that. Mother was very serious about her lessons and those on the collar she held especially dear. Loki grabs the dark green leather collar, pulling it out. A warm pit begins to grow in his stomach. Thor isn’t like other Alphas. He’s always envied the few Asgardian Omegas and their collars. The security the profound love.  _ Alphas have no need for them Thor.  _ **_Kings_ ** _ have no need of them. _ That is what he was told. Over and over. To want it is wrong. His arms tingle as Loki circles around him. This could all be trick. Loki could stab him. But the leather goes around his neck. It’s soft. A comfort on his neck. A bit cold but it is much better than the pure gold one Frigga wore and the emerald one that Freya wore.

 

“And now not even the Norns can separate us,” It’s whispered and possessive. A hiss in the recycled air.

 

Loki circles around again, slender hands tangling in Thor’s now short hair. He pulls Thor’s head down for a kiss. Slotting their mouths together. He is flying without ever leaving the floor of the ship. He’s dreamed of this and now it’s a reality. Loki pushes himself against Thor. Their bodies pressing together perfectly.

 

It only took them losing nearly everything to find this. Their planet. Their home. Their parents. Loki pulls away, cheeks red.

 

“Tonight I claim you and tomorrow you can claim me. Does that sound like a plan my Alpha?”

 

“Aye.”

 

Loki kisses him again before sauntering away. Thor watches him. It feels as if nothing could make today bad. He goes about his day. Taking care of what is left of his people. They stare. Can’t comprehend that there Prince could wear such a thing.  _ Weakness _ they see, having lived so long to see sacred tradition twisted. What Thor sees is the ability to be  _ vulnerable _ without reproach. To be something other than Prince, than King.

 

He could drop to his knees and crawl and Loki wouldn’t raise an eyebrow. Would pet his hair, maybe kiss him. But he wouldn’t tell Thor to be an Alpha. To be a leader. Wouldn’t scold him. Maybe pat his leg. Encourage Thor to rest his head against a thigh. Run his fingers through his hair as he reads from a book, most likely one of the Vanir spell books that mother gave him before. From there is could even escalate to them having sex on the floor.

 

“You look happy,” a voice speaks behind him. Heimdall. He smiles at Thor, nods at his collar. Accepting it. The Beta has been a pillar in his life. Thor lifts his head to better show off the collar.

 

“I am.”

 

“It looks good on you,” his friend says clapping him on his shoulder, “And you are a stronger man than I to resist a lover waiting to spoil you.”

 

Spoil. Pamper. Vulnerability. That sounds good. His smile is impossibly wide as he makes his way back to the room he shares with his brother. If luck is with them maybe a new generation will be started tonight. He’s daydreaming of Loki opening him up, stretching him. Making love to him. Pounding into as he screams out in completion over and over again. He can feel the burn. The stretch. The rocking motion of their bodies interlocking. Yes, he’s going to be weak enough to fall for the lure of his love. 

 

His looping gait comesto a stop. The ship itself is shuddering. Quaking. Then the shrieking of the alarms begin. Lights flash. And his moment is over. He commands his people. Running to fight off whatever may be attacking them.  In comes someone who is tall. Body strong and aura commanding. Five others flank him, looking at the first with absolute adoration and cultish admoration.  In the chaos, he catches sight of Loki. Pale. Scared. Three words escaping his lips.

 

“The Mad Titan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
